Deshonor
by Luz.b
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Molly se re encuentra con alguien a quien no esperaba ver. ¿Los sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada o podrá terminar su primera carrera interplanetaria en la Tierra sin muchos problemas? Necesito un mejor titulo -.-


******Después de debatirme por un tiempo decidi hacer un pequeño fic de estos dos personajes. Hablo de Aikka y Molly/Eva, por supuesto. La historia se situa cinco años después de la carrera de Oban y no va a tener ningún evento transcendental, ni nada muy elaborado. Solamente se va a tratar sobre re encontrarse con una persona de la cual no habias sabido nada por un largo tiempo. **

**El titulo es así porque van a pasar ciertas cosas no muy honorables (xD) pero que tienen que ver con los sentimientos y... tienen que seguir leyendo para ver porque es asi jaja. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

'Al fin' dijo en voz alta mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Había estado toda la tarde limpiando la entrada de la casa. Hacia mucho que ninguno de los dos había podado ni arrancado las malezas y el jardín de la entrada había quedado como una verdadera selva. Por lo menos ahora podía decir que era un jardín.

Se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada mirando su obra. Le había quedado bien. Suponía. Se soltó su largo cabello negro y rojo y sonrió al ver el auto de su padre llegar. Seguro estaría sorprendido de que hubiera hecho sus quehaceres tan rápido. Su padre se había ido muy temprano azotando la puerta y gritando 'quiero ese jardín limpio señorita o mañana no hay carrera!'

Recordaba que estaba medio dormida pero había escuchado claramente las palabras de su padre. Se enojo un poco. Ya tenia 20 años para que le hablase así pero ante los ojos de su papa siempre seria su pequeña Eva. Además vivía bajo su techo, debía seguir sus reglas. Se levanto con dificultad para recibir a su padre.

'Veo que hiciste tu trabajo' le dijo el hombre de traje negro y semblante serio. Aunque con Eva siempre se volvía mucho mas blando.

'Todo sea por competir, eh?' Dijo una voz detrás de su padre.

Eva no necesitaba ver quien era para reconocerlo. Camino a su encuentro feliz. Un joven de largos cabellos negros y lentes oscuros le sonreía con su típica sonrisa de acá no pasa nada.

'Rick! Que bueno verte! Cuanto ha pasado? Un día o dos?' Comento sarcastica. Desde que Rick se había convertido en entrenador oficial de las empresas Wei siempre lo veía cerca de su padre y por ende de ella. Era muy común que se quedara de vez en cuando a dormir a casa.

'Y como estás para mañana? ' le pregunto Rick una vez que entraron a la casa. Ambos hombres sentados en la sala.

'Bien, muy ansiosa!' Dijo como si tuviera 15 años de vuelta. Como si aquello fuera Alwas u Oban. 'Ya quiero ver quienes van a competir, como van a ser las pistas, todo!'

'Estoy seguro que todo te va a gustar. Lastima que seas la piloto que va a competir sino te las hubiéramos mostrado' dijo su padre como si nada.

En todos esos meses había intentado que su hija abandonara la idea de competir pero había sido inútil. Eva no entendía como después de tanto tiempo su padre le pidiese eso. Indirectamente pero lo hacia. Correr era su vida, era casi como caminar para ella. Desde que habían vuelto de Oban se habían acomodado a su nueva vida familiar, común y corriente. Pero no paso mucho para que fuera imposible contener el espíritu indomable de la chica. Era tal cual su madre.

'No importa! Ya mañana veré a los competidores y pasado mañana ...' hizo una pausa de suspenso. 'Mañana empieza la emoción!' No pudo contener un salto de emoción. Estaba tan feliz por su primera competencia interplanetaria.

Don Wei y Rick habían podido ver las pistas que se habían realizado en un radio de 80 kilómetros alrededor de la ciudad. Tanto para crear mejores y mas interesantes pistas para los competidores como para promover el turismo y nuevos lazos con otros planetas. Otra de las tantas maneras para fortalecer la paz que reinaba por el momento en ese lado de la galaxia. De todos modos Eva sabia que no había pistas como las que había corrido en la Gran Carrera de Oban.

'Stan y Koji están en los talleres? ' pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras ya cambiada y arreglada.

'Si pero no creo que sea necesario que vayas. Los chicos hacen bien su trabajo' le aseguro su padre aun enfrascado en una nueva conversación con el ex piloto.

'Si lo se pero bueno, no tengo nada que hacer y quiero echarle un ultimo vistazo a la nave antes de mañana.' Sinceramente estaba muy aburrida. Había pensado en volver a dormirse pero ya era tarde. Estaba demasiado ansiosa para regresar a la cama.

Tomo las llaves de arriba de una pequeña mesa y saludo una foto de su madre mientras se iba. Su padre pensó que cada día se parecía mas a ella. Pero luego percato de las llaves que había llevado su hija.

'Eva!' Grito desde la entrada pero ya era demasiado tarde porque una gran nube de humo ya se iba alejando por el camino.

Ya se estaba acercando a la zona de los talleres. Bajo un poco la velocidad y decidió observar toda la zona desde aquélla colina. Se sentía tan bien sentir el sol de verano sobre su cabeza y el viento en la cara. Pero mas le gustaba la adrenalina que le daba su nuevo 'bebe' como ella le decía. No sabia de donde había sacado esa fascinación por tecnología antigua pero allí estaba y no pensaba detenerla.

Desde hacia unos años, cuando todavía estaba en la escuela, había sentido un interés por los vehículos que se habían usado hacia un siglo atrás. Vehículos que no flotaban sino que circulaban por encima de los caminos. Había pasado un buen tiempo juntando las partes para su 'pequeño proyecto' como le decían los chicos. Stan y Koji se habían ofrecido a ayudarla al principio pero les había dicho que no. Era su proyecto personal y solo de ella.

Su padre se había opuesto a que la conduciera cuando la termino, obviamente. Decía que era muy peligrosa, muy vieja, muy esto muy aquello. Las palabras le habían entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. Una vez que le entraba algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Al principio había sido un poco complicado. Pero la adrenalina del peligro a una segura caída la habían hecho ganar confianza. Además de que los controles eran muy parecidos a los de su moto moderna. En poco tiempo la había dominado casi por completo. Hasta le había hecho unas pequeñas decoraciones.

'Hola!' saludo a los chicos , quienes se habían dado vuelta al escuchar el ruido del singular artefacto.

'Hasta que no te mates no vas a desistir de usar esa cosa, verdad?' Le dijo Stan mientras Koji aun seguía con la cara en la computadora. Ajustando los últimos detalles dentro del sistema informático de la nave.

'Ya tengo suficiente con papa. No molestes' le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. Se saco el casco y se acerco a su otro bebe. La New Arrow, creada en base a su vieja y confiable Arrow 3. Que en paz descanse , pensó. 'Todo listo para mañana? ' les dijo pensando en la vuelta inaugural de mañana.

'Todo en perfectas condiciones' dijo Koji. 'Trata que no pase nada mañana. Tardaríamos mas de un día en reconstruirla si la destruyes'.

Les saco la lengua mientras le daba la vuelta a su nave. Correr definitivamente era lo mejor en su vida. Los chicos le habían dicho eso tanto por Oban como por otras carreras ahí en la Tierra en las que había protagonizado algunos incidentes. Poquisimos en comparación con otros pilotos pero bueno, estar rodeada de hombres significaba que todos querían protegerla. Todo el tiempo, todos los días. A veces la volvían loca.

Se quedo mirando la nave un rato. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado 5 años. A veces pensaba que había sido ayer cuando Jordan se sacrifico por ella y se había convertido en el Avatar, mientras que ella había vuelto a casa con su padre. Después de eso las cosas siguieron un curso normal. Demasiado normal le parecía a ella. A veces sentía su vida tan aburrida que si no fuera por las carreras no sabría que seria de ella.

A veces pensaba que todo había sido un sueño. Pero luego su padre la regañaba por alguna tontería y todo se hacia tan real como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Como si ayer hubieran vuelto de Oban. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba hacia ya exactamente cinco años de eso. Era ese mismo día que habían vuelto.

Se pregunto como estaría Jordan. Ser el Avatar debía de ser un trabajo agotador pero a la vez muy interesante. Recorrer toda la galaxia! Debía de ser muy emocionante. Tantos mundos interesantes, tanta gente interesante. Aunque igual debía de ser un poco estresante. Ya saben mantener a los Crogs a raya debía de ser difícil.

También se pregunto por Rush en Byrus. Habrían ya reconstruido su planeta? Seguramente si. Era un pueblo tan optimista y voluntarioso que debían de tener ya todo muy bien. A veces le hubiera gustado ir a visitarlo.

'Molly ya nos vamos. Te quedas?' Le dijo Stan cuando terminaron su segunda ronda de cartas.

Se había quedado charlando y jugando un poco con los chicos. Tenia que pasar el tiempo de algún modo. Ahora que lo pensaba podía ir a ver a alguien. Se despidió de los chicos mientras le daba una patada en su moto para encenderla.

'Se va a matar' escucho como decían los chicos mientras ella se alejaba.

Se río. Hombres, pensó. Podían ser tan aburridos en ocasiones. Se estaba colocando sus lentes cuando una figura salió de dentro de uno los boxes y se le cruzó en el camino. Todo entonces paso muy rápido.

La otra persona se había sobresaltado con el ruido y el grito que ella había pegado pero no se había podido mover a tiempo. Por lo que ella había intentado esquivarlo pero cuando lo hizo otra figura gigante se le apareció de frente. Parecía un elefante por su tamaño aunque esos colores se le hacían vagamente familiares. Azul, blanco. Que animal había tan grande de esos colores? Ninguno que ella recordase.

Pero ya era tarde para saber contra que chocaba porque ya lo había hecho. Su moto se había desplazado unos metros al costado del gran animal y ella había dado a parar derecho en el piso. La cabeza le dolia pero se pudo mover lo suficiente como para alejarse del animal que ahora la observaba molesto.

Un momento, era eso un insecto gigante? Pego otro grito de sorpresa mezclada con miedo. De donde rayos había salido eso? Se quiso alejar aun mas cuando su espalda choco con los pies de alguien. Sin dudas de la persona que había estado a punto de atropellar.

La persona le había tendido la mano y la ayudo a levantarse. A Eva aun le dolia la cabeza y las piernas del golpe que se había dado. Sin dudas le quedarían moretones por eso.

'Estas bien?' Le pregunto una voz masculina.

'Si si estoy bien.'le contesto un poco apenada. Levanto la vista para ver a su casi víctima cuando unos ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada. Esos ojos eran muy familiares.

'Molly?' Le dijo el chico de ojos celestes y piel oscura. Pudo notar que tenia el cabello naranja bastante largo y unas grandes orejas que le sobresalian. Sabia que era Nourasiano pero no podía entender porque conocía su nombre.

'Como sabes mi nombre?' Los ojos del chico la miraban aun fijamente.

'Disculpame, soy el príncipe Aikka de Nourasia.'le dijo el chico con una leve inclinación. 'Creo que no eres quien pensaba'.

'Aikka?!' Casi grito con los ojos como plato. El príncipe le dio una media sonrisa.

'Hola Molly'le dijo de nuevo.

La chica no sabia que hacer, que actuar o si quiera que pensar. Miro de arriba a abajo al chico varias veces y parpadeo otras tantas. Aikka en la Tierra? Que hacia el allí? Como era posible? Todo le parecía tan irreal. Acaso estaría soñando?

'Aikka, tu... es decir como, que... que estás haciendo aquí?' Fue lo único que pudo decir para que el silencio no se volviera incómodo.

'Compito en la carrera interplanetaria' dijo el. 'Pense que estabas enterada pero veo que no es asi' entonces le hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa. 'Lamento haberte asustado.'

Molly se echo a reír al instante. Solo Aikka podía decir esas palabras cuando se encontraba con un amigo. Solo Aikka era tan formal. Así que ella hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que el esperaba y lo abraze fugazmente mientras le sonreía.

'No has cambiado nada principe' aun no podía creer que el estuviera ahí. 'Esto parece un sueño' se le escapó.

'Si lo se...' dijo en tono algo melancolico. Ella se extraño de eso pero el pronto volvió a su temblante sereno.' Pero es bueno verte Molly.'

'Tanto tiempo! Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y tu a mi!' Ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y ahora estaba emocionada. No podía creer que Aikka estaba ahí, en la Tierra! Tenia tanto que enseñarlo. 'Nunca me llevaste a tu planeta eh?' Le regaño con una sonrisa.

'Bueno... han sido unos tiempos algo difíciles para mi pueblo. Pensaba invitarte hace un tiempo atrás pero los deberes me mantuvieron ocupado. Así que al ver que se corría una carrera interplanetaria aquí en la Tierra, supuse que era un buen momento para...'

'Ya ya, no te disculpes.' Le corto su discurso. Sabia lo que era que la vida te interrumpiese los planes. Además sabia que muchos de sus problemas se debían a su amistad con ella. 'Soy yo la que debería disculparse.'

Entonces Molly hizo algo que Aikka nunca pensaría verle hacer a su amiga. Se quedo estático al ver como ella le hacia una (torpe) reverencia. Sin duda ya había dejado de ser la adolescente que había conocido y se había convertido en una persona un poco mas madura. Esperaba que solo un poco. Siempre le había gustado esa rebeldía característica de ella.

'No es necesario Molly'

'Si lo es.' Entonces escuchar que aun la llamaba Molly le hizo acordarse de un pequeño detalle. 'Lamento decirte esto ahora príncipe pero ese no es mi verdadero nombre.' Se revolvio un poco el pelo nerviosa. 'Me llamo Eva.'

'Lo se' le respondió al instante. Algo le había dicho que la chica no esperaría un segundo para aclararle ese asunto. Sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa. También el debía aclararle que era un príncipe y enterarse de ''cosas'' era parte de sus deberes reales? Dejo que ella lo averiguase por si misma. 'Te conocí como Molly y Molly eres para mi.'

Sonrió. El siempre decía las cosas justas en el momento justo. Se pregunto si eso era así debió a su sangre real.

'Bueno, pero cuando llegaste? Como?' Sabia que los nourasianos no eran muy dados a la tecnología.

'Arribe aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana en hora humana.' ella estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando un ruido extraño salió de dentro de la ropa de su amiga.

'Ups, debe ser mi papa.' Dijo como disculpandose. Saco un pequeño artefacto de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a hablar. No entendía como funcionaba aquello pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella ya había terminado de hablar. 'Debo volver a casa pero nos vemos mañana. Tienes que probar la comida de la Tierra. Te va a encantar!' Y salió de nuevo en su extraña maquina de humo negro. No era para nada como los demás vehículos humanos que había visto en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el planeta. Sonrió mientras la veía alejarse. Mañana podría preguntarle.

Molly ya se estaba bajando de la moto cuando escucho como su cerebro volvía a torturarla con mil pensamientos por segundo. El ruido, el viento y la adrenalina le habían apartado esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero habían vuelto tan rápido como se habían ido. Se recosto contra la pared del garage con el casco entre las manos, apretandolo contra su pecho.

Ver a Aikka había sido... tan raro. Habian pasado cinco años. Cinco largos años. No era como volver a ver a alguien después de unos meses, a lo sumo un año. Pero ellos hacían cinco que no sabían nada uno del otro. Se había enterado un poco de el por internet, las noticias y por su padre, cuando le molestaba por saber algo de sus amigos interplanetarios. Se había dejado crecer el cabello. Le queda bien, pensó.

'Eva?' vio como su padre se asomaba por la entrada del garage. Atrás de el se veía como el cielo se tornaba naranja. 'Que haces aquí?'

'Nada, nada' dijo sin darle importancia al hecho de que se había pasado largo rato allí. 'Entramos?'

Don sabia que su hija estaba rara. Por mas que lo ocultara siendo alegre y ruidosa como siempre, sabia que algo había detrás de todo ese show. La había encontrado tan metida en sus pensamientos que le parecía extraño. O le había parecido hasta que abrió la boca.

'No sabes quien me encontré en los talleres!' Y sin esperar una respuesta continuo. 'Aikka! El príncipe de Nourasia.' Agregó innecesariamente. Don sabia perfectamente quien era. Eva había hecho notar su interés por el chico varias veces cuando estuvieron en la Gran carrera.

'Sabia que participarían en la carrera pero no que enviarían a su príncipe, considerando que es el único heredero...' dijo Don medio para su hija, medio para si mismo. En verdad era un poco raro eso.

'Papa no seas aburrido.' Su hija lo miraba con mala cara. 'Aikka jamás se perdería una buena carrera. Se ve que la publicidad que hicieron por la carrera tuvo buenos resultados' y siguió divagando sobre sus propias conslusiones...

Seria que había venido para verla? Sacudio la cabeza. Habían pasado cinco años y además era un príncipe. Seguramente ya estaría comprometido o algo así. Además el era solo su amigo. Después de cinco años...


End file.
